


Recover Eyeless Sight

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: a mob, blinding of Sans, experimental fake science, lots of re-edits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: This is how far I am in this new fan-fictionRe-write of Blind HealingRe-edits will be normal for this onecomment on the first chapter if you want updates on the the non new chapter updates





	1. Index Page

**Author's Note:**

> even the Title was re-edited from " Re-Edit Script " to " Recover Eyeless Sight "  
and may change again to something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Sasner  
(insider joke)

-Sans' job  
-Sans injured  
-Red Finds and Brings Sans Home  
-Red Feeds Sans to Heal  
-Sans partially blind noticing Red's home is lab like  
-Hospital mentioned, Sans teleport escape  
-Room of no location  
-Red and Edge confused, Edge calls Papyrus  
-Papyrus and Edge Picking Sans up  
-Edge and Papyrus (currently engaged to each other)  
-Sans' Hospital Room  
-Red and Sans checking in Tremor's hotel

(day 1 over, hopefully it is the longest day)

-Red's job (called early morning)  
-Where When, Whys? Whats?  
-Edge confirms it is wrong and fixing the issue at mob HQ  
+  
-Icy's fears  
-Sans calms Icy  
-getting to know Tidal and Tremor while the kids play disappear to school  
-get to know the kids  
+  
-Red being a kind guy to Foreon  
-The Meeting with the King Onbutch  
-Chillby's and Tremor's worries  
-back to the hotel with Red and a waiting Sans

(end of day two)

o Papyrus finds out Sans isn't in the hospital  
o Want my random characters  
o Finding Sans (Grillby, Toriel, Tracker)

-Papyrus thinking about Edge while going to the hospital  
-Papyrus finds out Sans isn't in the hospital  
-Papyrus goes to Grillby's / Grillby's story with Sans  
-Papyrus goes to Toriel's place / Toriel's story with Sans  
-The Kid, Ribbon's Story  
-Papyrus' tracker and getting Edge's help  
-Red, Sans, Tremor, and Tidal bonding at hotel  
-Papyrus and Edge visit Sans there  
-Sans and Red's aftermath  
-Papyrus and Edge's aftermath

(day three over)

o Sans' job coming to bite him (not literally)  
o Red's job problems  
o how do I do that?

\- Mettaton calls Papyrus seeking Sans  
\- Mettaton inner thoughts on Sans and Papyrus  
\- Mettaton talking to Sans about losing work befits  
\- Mettaton leaves, Sans deals with the aftermath  
+  
\- Rethmo replacement phone for Red  
\- Sans helping Red with his phone (dimensional phone reveal)  
\- Alphys and Undyne's relationship status  
\- reason for Sans willingness to accept gays  
\- you probably want this chapter for something

(day four of thirty)

o repeat day four, but for Edge and Papyrus  
o because I love the dinner scene from the original

\- start with the Mettaton's call to focusing on Papyrus' thoughts  
Papyrus loneliness:  
\- Edge left in the morning for work, Papyrus wanted to stop him  
\- Cleaning the house  
\- Remembering when Edge and Papyrus were first dating  
\- Noticed how fewer stranglers talk to him at his place's entrance  
\- Shopping thinking of Edge's preferences  
\- Cooking for Edge  
\- Destroying Edge's Phone for Edge  
\- The aftermath of that

(the true finish of day four)

o invitations to wedding  
o finding Sans financial side (canceled)

o Edge's turn to prove he loves Papyrus

\- Papyrus and Edge get some time together this morning  
\- listing wedding things  
\- invitations red stylized lines spiral around orange dots lacing the paper  
\- Edge is shopping for a black dress with rose accents with Papyrus  
\- The white tux for Papyrus with the red handkerchief  
\- Oh dear! the food is going to be a disaster  
\- The building the wedding will happen  
\- The newspaper ad

(five-ish)

\- Red and Sans notice Tremor is keeping them imprisoned  
\- I think Sans would be okay, Red not so much  
\- Red's trying to get out while Sans sleeps  
\- Red's scheming gets Sans invested in trying  
\- an attempt (or attempts)  
\- a successful attempt, Sans goes back in immediately  
\- Sans and Red could argue or just talk about it  
\- easily convinced inside because of how late it is

(five)

*  
68 chapters planned  
want Sans and Red to play chess  
star gazing  
46 more - assigned + ?  
*

o game day with a star filled night

\- Red goes to leave, but doesn't  
\- Sans sight is getting worse, so he is seeking things to use his sight  
\- a chess set was the first thing he saw as an option, tries to play self  
\- tries to play Red, fails terribly  
\- the chess set is also Checkers, works better  
\- stars somehow comes into the conversion  
\- Sans internally wonders why he ever liked stars

(six)

o an invite from Toriel  
o cause why not learn more about others

\- Red answers Sans' phone and ends up talking with Toriel  
\- guess I need to learn puns because three punsters without puns, Heresy!  
\- Traveling to Toriel's house, no teleport, for Red's directional sake  
\- Ribbon's relationship to Sans, friends? enemies? how much do they know  
\- light hearted jokes everywhere  
\- Toriel and Frisk(Ribbon) convince Sans and Red to stay the night

(seven)

o Ribbon and night focus

\- why did Ribbon pick to sleep on the couch?  
\- what is Flowey's play in all this  
\- The Child of UnderFell  
\- The Child and Ribbon  
\- Rethmo's creation driving back home  
\- Blazar hugging The Child good night

(seventh day end)

o 

\- something goes wrong  
\- so Blazar gets to meet Sans and Red  
\- Blazar drives the kid and the child to school  
\- Then drive Red and Sans somewheres  
\- Lets make the mob connection worth something

o Papyrus should know before he gets married

(eighth day was high jacked for a longer day)

\- Chillby can worry more! Hears the loud crash  
\- Chillby is fast to help them, Red is of course is his main focus  
\- Sans' last chance of being not fully blind is gone (Sans' quiet laughing)  
\- Blazar is dealing with the cause  
\- Lets bring in the Jail Cell  
(thinking of a cardboard box that has been cut into to make bars being placed over toy figurines. So totally believing that I will use an analogy like this)

(the longer eighth day's end)

\- the villains talk of other villians (a mob, the mob Edge and Red are of)  
\- welp unemployment everyone, UnderFell Washua's and Jerry's escape  
\- Jerry legalize is an Over Powered skill  
\- saves everyone from prison, not more than that  
+  
\- Sans gets to worry in a hospital  
\- Papyrus gets to worry driving  
\- Edge gets to be angry  
\- Red gets to hide

(nine over)

o glad I have about twenty chapters to fix everything

\- Tremor visits Sans in hospital, Sans is too still  
\- needs color, Tremor got Sans' a stuffed animal that has red  
(wanted a colorful blanket, and he can't see)  
\- Sans gets to cry, because I just broke blindness  
(all he can see is white, dear god this is a nightmare for him)

(ten Sans' part of four)

\- Searching the hospital for not for Sans, but for how much they now know  
\- worried he lost his control, still has it  
\- Edge finds out

(ten Papyrus' part of four)

\- Edge's mob connection and Papyrus' control issue are raged at  
\- both are heartbroken  
\- that turns to falsely accusing Red for everything

(ten Edge's part of four)

\- Red's hiding spot (their old surface house wasn't sellable)  
\- Edge has been searching for Red way too long, but finds Red anyway  
\- Edge realizes how badly he is like Papyrus' flaws  
(though they are not the same)

(ten Red's part of four)

o What Have I Done...

\- Red has found his way to the same hospital as Sans  
\- In the same room as Sans, just a different hospital bed  
+  
\- Sans doesn't care about Red's past, Sans is as healed as he can be  
\- Sans holds Red's hand, and reveals how much he is worth  
(pays both for his medical bills and Red's)

(eleven)

\- Papyrus thinks it is over with Edge, and goes to collect his brother  
\- as easy as ever for Papyrus  
+  
\- Sans is dying inside, he can tell it is over, no more freedom

(twelve)

\- Red wakes up alone, Edge left a message  
\- and Sans seemed to have abandoned him, he doesn't blame Sans for it  
\- when he goes to pay he finds himself broke, but overwhelmed by Sans  
(broke because of lack of mob funds, legalize has their money)

(thirteen)

\- Papyrus truly has too much control over Sans  
\- Papyrus' memories of this being normal for Sans when they were young  
\- someone knocks at the door,  
but when Sans opens the door,  
Sans isn't able to show the true joy of hearing Red's voice  
+  
\- Red can't immediately see through the mask of the smile  
\- but Papyrus accidentally proves it, by sending Sans off to do something  
\- Papyrus thinks Red is here on Edge's behalf, Red won't correct him  
+(night falls)  
\- Red is going to save Sans  
\- Red trying a plan similar to the one out of Tremor's place  
\- finds Sans is asleep in the same room Papyrus is awake in

(fourteen)

\- The morning sun raises as Red is dealing with more pain  
\- Sans is released from commands by Red, Sans escapes with Red  
\- Tremor is livid at the wounds Red has  
\- Sans is debating his options  
(go to Papyrus without freedom, stay here with Red)  
(try and fix his brother, surely fail, but keep Red will be safe from Papyrus)  
(stay and be prepared to hurt his brother, if Papyrus ever finds him)  
+  
\- Edge came to Papyrus' house, Papyrus' anger disappeared, Edge noticed  
\- Edge has a long talk with Papyrus about the issues he found with himself  
\- Edge needs Papyrus to do the same or else it is truly over  
\- Papyrus truly won't lose this chance, and tries to lie, fails  
\- Edge knows now what to look for, Edge can tell, as his tears gather  
\- Edge goes to leave and Papyrus won't let him  
\- A real fight between them as the truth flows out of Papyrus  
(neither has the intent to hurt the other)  
+  
\- Sans isn't exactly, staying, but he isn't going, he is standing undecidedly  
\- Tidal has to hold Sans as Tremor is too busy with Red  
\- Tidal leads Sans to a place not within Tremor's sight or sound range  
asking through tears who did this  
\- Tidal could see an injury to Sans that was new and implies something  
Sans' can't see but when she is healing it he knows, but won't say who  
+(night time)  
\- Icy wakes Sans up, Red is asleep beside him,  
Sans can guess because of Red's jacket  
\- Icy wants to feel ensured that his family is safe  
by the only one that was sure  
\- Sans wants to lie, but he only goes for a hug  
quelling none of the boy's fears, but he can't  
as he is re-thinking everything

(fifteen)

\- the wedding is on, Papyrus and Edge calling, mailing, personally inviting  
\- Sans stays silent when he was told, Red getting his own a moment later  
\- Red was livid, Tremor became livid, Tidal figured out and became livid  
\- Sans wasn't there anymore, he was, but not, he truly felt he messed up  
\- Edge was Papyrus' protector and they got out of there  
\- Sans forced a command on himself to sleep, needing an escape

(sixteen)

\- Red broke Sans out of the sleep, when night time of the next day came  
\- Red was worried, and held Sans, but once Sans awoke Red went to sleep  
\- Sans tried to make it seem Papyrus was innocence  
he was stopped and ended up begging for what he really wanted  
he just needed to see Papyrus is still okay  
(an impossible task)

(seventeen)

\- When the morning sun arose Red had brought Sans to Edge's place  
\- Edge opened and slammed the door, Sans now knew around where the door was and knocked gently a familiar tune to Papyrus  
\- The door burst open Papyrus hugging Sans, and thank you  
(for the apology)  
\- Red didn't like this, Sans used to this, Edge was learning more  
\- Edge invited Red and Sans in, Red didn't want to, but for Sans  
Papyrus decided a movie was a good plan  
Red disagreed, Sans agreed louder  
\- Edge and Red get to talk,  
as Sans sleeps on Papyrus, thus pinning Papyrus to the couch

(eighteen)

\- The black tux took hours to tailor make as a punishment for Papyrus  
needle work of red curly lines were being added in  
\- the shop owner trying to sell more to them  
and found Papyrus' command name  
(fixes nothing just adds, also not as strong as Sans')  
\- Shop owners lucking day, almost, Edge caught Papyrus  
(just realized Papyrus' command name might explain something else)

(nineteen)

\- Red's turn to ensure Sans is okay with him, story time  
\- Sans shoves a command at himself to real his own  
Red won't let Sans do it that way  
\- Sans can't say it without one, so he writes it  
blindly writing with perfect letters

(twenty)

\- 

(twenty-one)

-

(twenty-two)

-

(twenty-three)

-

(twenty-four)

-

(twenty-five))

-

(twenty-six)

o 

-  
(twenty-seven)

-

(twenty-eight)

-

(twenty-nine)

-

(thirty)


	2. - before Sans' job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where does Sans' live?

Sans had gotten used to the pain that came of fading from one place  
only to pop up in another  
over  
and over  
his jobs underground had him teleporting around too  
but he chose that then  
here  
the camera system spotted him teleporting once  
binding him to deliver anything to anyone throughout the company  
as long as he worked under Mettaton's employ  
it came with an okay income  
and in a way it was better than anyone else under Mettaton's employ  
since Mettaton was paying for him to stay at one of Mettaton's own hotels  
not because of anything he did  
rather his brother was the reason he was even here  
since Papyrus was Mettaton's greatest fan  
Mettaton gave Papyrus a date and a hotel room  
originally the room would have been right next Mettaton's own  
but Papyrus had this brilliant plan to live on the top floor  
not for the view  
but rather the endless stairs  
or at least they seemed to be endless to him  
he had only started his day  
and as was the norm  
the elevator was broken  
not that it said it was  
no it just moved at a snail's pace  
so as to never jerk the robot's inner workings  
not that the robot ever used this elevator  
or took into account that during their multiple shows  
how quickly they move dancing, setting bombs, or talking in general  
no  
the jerk of the elevator was just too harrowing for someone  
who could fly  
he wouldn't be the least surprised if there was no elevator at all  
and Mettaton had some chip in his inner workings that let Mettaton in  
only the fly to whatever level the robot wanted to  
if only life were that easy


	3. - Sans starting work

the stairs were as eventful as always  
both not at all  
and so tiring that he was questioning why he was using them to begin with  
he could teleport  
but with all the magic he needed with work  
it was good to save whatever he could for the actual work day  
as inconsistent as it is  
he might work two hours  
then they send him home because their customer to worker ratio  
then demand him come back this instant  
he wished he could sleep in the main lobby of the hotel on those days  
or stay in the Fabulous Theather's hundreds of seats  
but the Theather room was off limits without a ticket  
and to him especially  
since he once convinced someone a torn page from one of

Mettaton's Fabulous Pink Journals  
with the Marvelous Mettaton's signature 

was a ticket  
and here he was picking up the other part of the punishment  
one of the books themselves  
their bold pink cover miss matching with his causal dusty blue jacket  
but at least he didn't have to carry it outside his inventory all the time  
only when he had a task would he pulled it out within the uniform walls  
a similar pink to either side as the book's cover  
while the floor was a reder version of the same color  
bring the feel of the red carpet  
and the ceiling a bluer version for a little feel of the sky  
though it was more of a purplish shade  
as he walked in a loop until he was stopped by any employee  
grabbed whatever they wanted  
using teleports if they were too far  
blue magic if they were too high  
and physically moving the item if neither were true  
a simple  
but demanding job  
almost everyone starts the day wanting something  
and if it ever slows down  
restocking everything becomes part of his job  
as for breaks  
there was one room for them to try and relax  
but because of what his job is  
no one would stop bothering him if he tried to   
some even to the point that he had to work on through his break  
so since there was only one room dedicated to taking a break  
he stopped taking them  
instead clocking out the break time worth early  
but they extended his hours  
and reduce the pay per hour  
it was still okay  
but barely ok  
just barely


	4. - Sans' clocking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I skipped the inbetween of him actually working  
it would be painful and boring mentioning random people  
that mean more when you are working to maintain each other

all he had left was to wait seconds  
then his job to be officially over for the day  
he was already convinced to stay longer earlier  
as a special event over crowded the theater  
the lines at the food venues stretched farther than it ever should  
the call center for ordering Mettaton's merch  
was in a continuous state of ringing  
and the place he lives was told to be packed to the point  
that there would be no empty rooms left  
because the prices on everything Mettaton had just dropped to reasonable  
for only the most well advertised hour in history  
their pays had been slashed for this event to come a few days ago  
so they all knew it was coming  
though the ones who were thinking  
"ha ain't we lucky were not scheduled to work that hour"  
were forced into it any way possible  
the special performance was so full of effects  
you wouldn't be able to see the dancers if you tried  
the employee room was filled with people chopping produce  
the ovens had been working overtime in preparation for this event  
workers personal cell phones were hooked into the call system  
once they realized the phones to people ratio  
the hour was a mess  
but when it was over  
almost everyone was set to leave  
only the cleaning people were left around  
starkly empty in only a few seconds  
he was one of the last ones out because  
those cleaners needed a lot of supplies  
so all he had to wait was seconds  
before he too could exit those metal doors  
and see what was outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened  
I thought I wasn't going to mention the work day  
I didn't  
I mentioned the work hour  
loop holes I didn't plan on


	5. - the outside

Rain  
Down Pouring rain  
he is finally out  
and what the world gives him is rain  
does the world know it has been a hard day for him  
and it should it let up on being evil  
the rain continues  
I guess not  
as he braces for the freezing rain he knew he was going into  
stepping on the water slicked sidewalk  
as he saw the last car in the parking lot drive off  
home wasn't that far off  
just a while walking on this same sidewalk  
and it would be to his right  
standing daringly pink  
where the surrounding buildings stood grayly similar to each other  
and who was to say Mettaton didn't make the world better  
just not for everyone  
sigh  
it is only a little ways  
and he be home free  
as laughter brought a chuckle  
home free  
no  
he is Work Free  
and homeward bound  
and gaged by how empty it is  
why talk when there is no one to hear  
why go home but to sleep the pains away  
only to make new ones the next day  
as to say yes your right  
he felt another pain start up  
but to say he wasn't paying attention would be an understatement  
as the pain wasn't just a head ache  
more of a skull crack  
and he was laying on his front?  
wasn't he just walking?  
as his hands tried to push himself up  
he felt them seemingly lay on on the water with how deep the rain water had gotten  
before they slipped out of position  
he must have slipped on the water and fell  
at least that is his best idea of what happened  
and the pain had been his head taking the brunt of the fall  
he wanted to try to get up again  
but he didn't want his hands to slip up again  
and get a worse injury for his trouble  
what he really didn't expect was someone putting a hand on his shoulder  
there is somebody here  
he went to try again  
but he was too weak to even attempt  
the wound must be worse than I thought  
as he noticed his vision was blurry from the pain  
blurring blacker  
before his eyes shut themselves unwillingly  
and his mind sort of blacked out


	6. Chapter 6

the car lights were blinking in warning  
the little triangular button of crimson having been pressed  
he didn't know why a trash bag slumping into the road  
felt so important that he stopped in the middle of the road  
as a warning to both sides not to get close  
while he needed to get drenched by the bombarding rain  
only to likely kick a garbage bag back onto the sidewalk   
but once he saw the presumed trash bag for what it really was  
he immediately thought differently  
how could he mistake of a skeleton for a trash bag  
someone of his own kind  
for something so worthless  
the danger of the situation wasn't as bad as it could be  
any car that neared would see his car  
and if they somehow didn't  
they would hit his car before they hit them  
which could make all of this worse with the slick rain  
but he needed to get whoever this was off the road  
he placed his hand on the skeleton's shoulder  
he could see movement for a moment  
but then nothing  
shoving the skeleton to sit up  
with absolutely no resistance  
as the slump over skeleton's eyes were shut  
with a slightly spider webbing fracture  
about where an eye brow would be on a human  
cracking into the skeleton's eyesocket  
straightly fracturing over the other eyesocket  
with the blood's red being washed off in the heavy rain  
though heavily noted  
because monsters don't bleed  
they break  
like a chip off the old block  
depending on multiple factors  
monsters can be easier   
or harder to break  
but to bleed is a sign this monster is not normal


	7. Before Work - San's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Restart

Teleports had always been a necessary evil in Sans' life

something that both made his life a breeze

and a horror show

it was easy enough to pull off

bringing him maybe hundreds of miles if he wanted

in the span of maybe a second 

but each fade to another place cost him a little pain

not much until he stacked them together

becoming a mountain of hurt to deal with

which he had decided to gradually work toward while undergruond

cause the more jobs he took

the more money he made

and with that money

he could buy a wonderful house for his once shorter

and still cuter baby brother

that now felt like a pillar of magnificence 

which he still could never measure up to

even now with solid metal doors of an elevator in front of him

he thought of risking more pain

the elevator had never shown signs of ever working

save hundreds of rumors of why it wasn't

but he needed to decide whether to go down an endless staircase

or teleport using he vast magic stores

that he won't be able to restore until after the day was over

he hoped he won't regret his choice as he teleported past the stairs that morning


	8. Off to work - Sans'

The day had warned that it would be worse than normal

as billboards were posted with larger than life versions of his current boss

the rectangluar robot posing with fake glimmering stars 

over shadowing bold text adversiting reasonable prices for one hour only

an hour everyone that was currently employed

was set to work

no matter what your normal shedule was

no matter how sick you pretended to be

no one who hadn't quit entirely was getting out of working that hour

if they had to kidnap you

they just very well might

but he wasn't entirely sure

maybe he was over dramacticizing it

but he kind of wished he was carried off to work

vs walking a short bit of sidewalk to the place

the cloud reaching building he lived in was maybe a stone's throw away of a buff monster

to the theater that was half the height

but two times the width

and was scheduled to be demolished to be rebuilt to look like the "fabulous" Mettaton

in his classic rectangular form with the wheel holding the whole structure up

while also being the only entrance and exit

save Mettaton flying through a sky light at the top

an impractical building without magic making up the entire structure

magic that likely every monster employed would likely have to supply at a future date

but for now

everyone can delay dreading til it is closer to the scheduled date


End file.
